A New Facet
by AngryTangy
Summary: Homeworld's power is rising, and so is the Crystal Gems. Follow them as they both find new allies and enemies, fight new battles, and explore. (Contains my oc and SU characters) (I can't make summaries lmao just read)


I'm back with a Steven Universe fanfic!

Iolite, Tanzanite, Emerald, Peach Pearl and Amethyst are mine, everything else isn't. I don't own Steven Universe

Also, Aquamarine is my spirit animal.

\- AngryTangy

Tanzanite walked swiftly behind Iolite as they headed to the control room, her skirt blowing behind her like a cape. Emerald walked beside her, her permanent scowl etched on her lips. Behind the trio, a small Amethyst glided along, her ombre purple-white dress moving silently behind them. Her hands were clasped in front of her and her soft purple hair fell in curls on her shoulder.

The small procession halted as the other Tanzanite at the door imputed the key. It opened with a small hiss, and they proceeded inside.

Iolite saluted, and the two followed suit. "My Diamond, you asked for me?" Iolite spoke. The figure in the chair shifted, and faced the squadron. "Yes, General. I have a mission for you and your crew."

"There have been several attempts at reaching Earth in order to figure out the status of the Cluster. However, our forces have been stopped by Rose Quartz' rebellion each time. Iolite, I trust you and your squadron to be able to get in and bring the traitors back to Homeworld." She drawled. "Yes, Yellow Diamond." The three saluted, turning swiftly and exiting the room.

Amethyst headed to her quarters, and Emerald soon followed. Eventually it was just Iolite and Tanzanite. Iolite held the data pad with the mission briefing on it, and Tanzanite couldn't help but peek at it. "There's a gala tonight. Are you going?" Iolite asked casually. "Yes, I am supposed to escort Yellow Diamond. I suppose you will be there as well?" Tanzanite replied. Iolite gave a gruff nod. "See you tonight then." The two saluted, and went their separate ways.

Tanzanite headed to her quarters, passing her fellow gems to her private room. The door closed behind her and she sat on her bed with a huff, relaxing her shoulders. She glanced at the small mirror in the room, staring at her image before a set of sleeves morphed into her appearance. Satisfied with the change, she checked the holographic clock on the wall. It was time to go.

Exiting the room, she followed the 3 other Tanzanites out the door and to Yellow Diamond's quarters. They spoke not, walking silently and hastily. Soon, they approached the doors. Two Jaspers stood by the door. They saluted, and opened the doors. Yellow Diamond sat in her chair, waiting expectantly for the escort. "Yellow Diamond." They echoed, following her into the throne room. She sat on the large chair, dwarfing the small guards. They shuddered, her massive shadow looming over them. Besides, they were only there for show. Her Yellow Pearl trotted ahead of the procession, head cocked high.

The doors opened and the ballroom appeared. It was a large and spacious room with crystal chandeliers that reflected all colors of the rainbow. As she appeared, Yellow Pearl spoke. "Her highness and greatest majesty, Yellow Diamond." The gems in the room rose as she stepped to her seat. Tanzanite followed behind, spotting Iolite sitting next to Yellow Diamond's waiting seat. She walked over to Iolite and stood next to her, taking guard.

"Her royal majesty, Blue Diamond." A soft voice spoke. Blue Diamond appeared, gliding through the room. She eyed Yellow Diamond, and she nodded softly. She sat in her seat next to Yellow and they exchanged a murmur of words. The room went silent as White Pearl appeared. There was a shuffle as everyone rose. "Her majesty, overlord and leader of all gems, White Diamond."

The figure stepped into the room, her cape swishing. Her sharp silver eyes pierced the room, the gems trembling. Tanzanite even sensed Iolite give a small jump. She strode across the room, her shoes clacking on the floor. White Diamond took her seat in her chair, and the gala started. A small amount of chatter arose when the lights started to dim.

A small pearl stepped into the center of the ballroom, bowing to the Diamonds. Her hair was tied in a bun and she wore a copious amount of makeup. "We are proud to present the Pearl Dance Troupe." There was a small amount of applause as the song started ( watch?v=rFUPIuHayRo_). A group of 10 to 20 pearls glided onto the floor as the music started. The lights dimmed blue as they twirled gracefully across the floor. They spiraled in and out, creating complex and beautiful designs as they moved, leaping and twirling with grace. Soon, the song was over, and there was applause as the lights returned to their normal shade. Gems took to the floor, dancing to the music playing. The Diamonds conversed between each other.

Iolite stood, gesturing for Tanzanite to follow. She obliged, following with her arms folded behind her back. She felt Yellow Diamond's piercing gaze follow her, and she straightened her spine. Iolite descended the stairs, heading to a small table with other gems like Jaspers and Agates. As they walked by, Tanzanite saw a small Aquamarine perched on the shoulder of a Topaz fusion conversing with a Holly Blue Agate and her Amethyst. "Hello Holly Blue, Aquamarine." Iolite nodded.

"Iolite." The two replied, nodding heads in greeting.

"I heard you recently had an incident at the Zoo, Holly Blue?" Iolite questioned, smirking. Holly flushed, grumbling under her breath. "It was nothing. A small hiccup." Aquamarine giggled in a high pitch. "Me and Topaz here are headed on an Earth mission soon. We have to capture some human specimens." Tanzanite eyed the petite gem. She looked small, but deadly. "Me and Tanzanite as well as my Emerald are headed on an Earth mission as well, to capture the gems protecting the planet." Holly Blue rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the room.


End file.
